Last Kiss
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Sonny and Chad break up, and Sonny has alot of Flashbacks! Song-Fic to Last Kiss by Taylor Swift! 2Shot!  Dedicated to ABBIELOVESCHANNY! Please R&R!


**So, this is dedicated to ABBIELOVESCHANNY!**

**My little note: I chose the name John for Sonny's dad, cause my mom knows this dude, who's name is John, who REALLY fits the part in my head. Except his red hair.**

**Dissclaimer!: No, I do not own SWAC. Nor do I own 'Last Kiss' by the AMAZING Taylor Swift. Though, I wish I owned ONE of them...LOL**

**Dedication: So, AbbieLovesChanny, what do I say? You already KNOW what I think about you. Do I need to repeat myself? I don't? Oh well, I'm going to anyways!  
****You are incredibly, amazingly, wondedrfully, awesomely, flabbergasting! Believe it or not, You're SO much better at writing than I am! That's a FACT! (Even if we are alot alike!) :)  
****So, here's your present for that! Go on and read it!  
**

**

* * *

**

**A Year Ago,** **December 7****th ****1:58 A.M**:

******_Flashback_**

_**I still remember the look on your face**_

_**Lit through the darkness, at 1:58**_

"Sonny, I have something that I need to tell you right away." Sonny Monroe, age 19, looked up at her boyfriend's face, barely lit from the candles, but she could tell that whatever he was saying was serious.

"What is it, Chad?"

"We've been dating for about two years now. And I think it's about time _**FOR**_ me to say this."

_**The words that you whispered for just us to know**_

_**You told me you loved me**_

Sonny held her br_**E**_ath

"I lo_**VE**_ you."

Sonny was surp_**R**_ised when Chad said these words.

"Really? You mean it?"

Sonny wasn't about to go through what Mason had put her through.

"Absolutely."

"Then you should know that I love you too."

**Yesterday, December 5th, 7:30 P.M:**

_**So why did you go away**_

_**Away**_

Sonny Monroe, age 20, sobbed on the couch of her new apartment.

"Wh-Why would Chad tell me he l-loves me, then leave th-three m-months later? I-I just don't get it, Tawni!"

Tawni Hart, super-star extraordinaire, patted her sobbing best friend on the back.

"I don't get it either. He really did love you. He wouldn't tell someone that he loves them when he doesn't. That's too un-Chad-like. He's terrified of Loving someone, then them not Loving him back. So he wouldn't just say it to you, and not mean it."

"Then why did he leave me?"

"I really don't know, Sonny. I really don't know.…."

Sonny continued sobbing until she fell asleep.

**Six Months Ago, July 9th, 1:00 P.M:**

**_Another Flashback_**

_**I do recall now, the smell of the rain**_

_**Fresh on the pavement**_

_**I ran off the plane**_

Chad Dylan Cooper waited, umbrella in hand, for his girlfriend who was gone for almost a month. A huge grin appeared on his face when he saw the plane's doors open _**AND**_ his beautiful girlfriend step out.

"Chad!" Sonny ran into her boyfriend's open arms.

"Sonny! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

_**That July ninth, the beat of your heart**_

_**It jumps through your shirt**_

Sonny could feel Chad's heartbeat through his t-shirt, and she also felt his arms tighten.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Chad."

**Present Day, December 6****th****, 5:35 PM:**

_**I can still feel your arms**_

Tawni, Nico, and Taylor, Sonny's closest cousin, watched sympathetically as Sonny tossed and turned and she remembered that day, seven months ago, when Chad told her he loved her.

"Chad, I…lovmph yoo…NO! Don't leavv mee…"

Sonny woke up, with the feel of someone holding her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. She was in her apartment, on the couch, laying on her side. She swore she felt someone holding her, and not just anyone. This someone was Mister Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny groaned, once she realized that she was just dreaming.

"Sonny, you awake yet?" Taylor called out.

"No! I'm asleep!" Sonny buried her head in a pillow.

"Sonny, you need to get some fresh air, got to an L.A party, get your mind off of that lying idiot!" Tawni said, using hand motions.

"What I need is to go take a shower. You guys should leave."

"Kay. Hope you feel better Sonny. Come on Tawn. Let's go." Nico tried to pull Tawni towards the door.

"I'm coming back tomorrow. Bye Sonny. Bye Tay." Tawni smiled and walked out the front door.

"I have to meet Daniel at 'The Chef's Corner' around 6:00. I gotta go too, Sonny. I'll be back around 8-ish. Kay?"

"Kay. Bye Taytay." Sonny smiled, though Taylor could see past that smile, Sonny was still heart-broken.

_**But now I'll go, sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

Sonny dug around in one of her drawers, looking for some black and blue plaid pajama pants, a 'Mackenzie Falls' t-shirt, and went to dry her hair.

Five minutes later, Sonny went to her closet to get a jacket. But, since she didn't want the scent to leave, she put on one of Chad's old jackets that he left, and sat on the floor of her bedroom wearing his pajamas and jacket.

_**All that I know is I don't know**_

_**How to be something you miss**_

Sonny started crying.

"I don't know how to be something he misses. If I did, he would've come back by now."

**Three Months Ago, October 5th 3:00 P.M:**

**Flashback**

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

Sonny Monroe rushed to the front door of her apartment. Right when she opened the doors, she saw Chad's face, but he wasn't smiling.

"We need to talk."

The words made Sonny's heart beat a little bit too fast.

"About?"

"Us. We need to break up. Like, ASAP."

Those are the words that made Sonny's world fall apart. The words that made her heart stop and break in two.

"Why?" Sonny sounded so small, so innocent, so broken. And it almost made Chad want to scoop her into his arms, tell her that he didn't mean it, and make everything all better again.

But, it wasn't that easy. He had to stay strong.

"Don't ask why, we just have to. It'll be what's best for the both of us." Chad's voice broke as he said this. He leant down and kissed Sonny. He let his lips linger on hers for as long as possible, he knew that this was probably going to be their last kiss, so he wanted to make it last. "Bye Sonny."

Sonny tried not to cry. "Bye Chad."

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

**_Your name, forever the name on my lips_**

Chad opened his arms and Sonny fell into them. "I'll miss you, Sonny."

"I'll miss you too, Chad."

With that, Chad walked away, and left Sonny.

"I'll always love you. _**ALWAYS**_."

**Three Weeks Before 'The Break Up', September 14****th**** 7:30 P.M:**

**Another Flashback**

_**I do remember the swing of your step**_

_**The life of the party, you're showing off again**_

Sonny watched Chad walk over to her, a little swing in his step.

"Hey Chad! Look at what Zac has!" Casey called out. Chad immediately frowned.

"This car is so cool!"

"Oh, Really? That car is so out-dated. I just got the all new-" Sonny stopped listening after this. All they were talking about was cars, their jobs, and who got the best house.

Sonny finally tuned back in to Chad, Zac and Casey's conversation, and realized that people were surrounding them. Chad was the life of the party again.

"Really? Cause I have _Nine_ horses, and _Three_ dogs."

"Yeah, he has you beat Effron."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm dating this super hot chick, who acts, sings, and models! Take that, Cooper!"

_**And I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in**_

Sonny rolled her eyes at Zac Effron's stupid statement.

_Ew. He called her a chick AND hot in the same sentence. She should leave him._ Sonny thought, so Zac wouldn't hear her.

Chad saw Sonny's eye-roll, put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

"Well, I have the most perfect girl in the world. She's beautiful, smart, the perfect girlfriend, and she let's me drag her to all of these pointless parties." Sonny smiled up at Chad. "Bye Effron."

As they were walking away, Sonny smirked and said, "Show off."

"Why, yes. Yes I am." Chad smiled. "Care to dance, M'Lady?" Chad reached for Sonny's hand.

**_I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did_**

At first, Sonny hesitated. She didn't like dancing all that much. But, since it was Chad, she accepted.

"Sure."

**Last Christmas, Noon:**

**Another Flashback**

_**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**_

"Oh, and remember, shake his hand when you're introducing your self. He'll like you more then." Sonny warned her boyfriend, Chad, about meeting her father.

"Relax Sonny, I got this-"

"_Ding Dang Dong. Ding Dang Dong."_

"He's here!"

"I'm surprised your doorbell isn't a cow." Chad smirked.

"Shut up." Sonny mumbled playfully to Chad.

Sonny ran to the door and swung it open. "Dad!"

Sonny threw her arms around her dad. He returned the hug.

"Allison! Ah, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

When Sonny's father walked into his daughter and wife's apartment, he just stared blankly at Chad. "Who's this fellow?"

"Um, Dad, that's Chad. My boyfriend." Chad put an arm around Sonny.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Monroe." Chad held out his hand for Sonny's dad to shake.

Sonny's dad smiled and shook Chad's hand. "It's nice to meet you too. And please, call me John. You're already better than any of her past boyfriends. They never went too close to Sonny and were always afraid to shake my hand, it's not like I'm going to bite them or anything." John laughed.

"Well, obviously they didn't love her as much as I do." Chad smiled down at Sonny.

And Sonny returned the smile.

"Love? You're already saying that you love each other?" John asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We've been dating for about two years now. It's just that every time you've visited, Chad's been shooting a movie, or he's out of town, or he's on the other side of the world. So you never got a chance to meet him." Said Sonny.

"Oh. Okay." John smiled. "Sonny, where's your Mother?"

"Kitchen."

"Of course she is. I just hope she hasn't started a fire yet." John chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

**January 7th, 6:45 P.M:**

**A Different Flashback**

_**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**_

"Then I was all 'No you don't!' then Liz was all 'I can if I want!' then I slapped her." Tawni's eyes narrowed. "Cause NOBODY kisses MY man!"

Sonny smiled and shook her head. "Anyways, my point is that I walked in that day and saw Judy all over Nico. So I would watch that girl carefully. She even tried to steal Chad. Pfft! Like Chad would ever leave me for that!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Tawni joked. "Here comes Chad."

Sonny looked over and saw Chad, hands in pockets, walking towards her and Tawni.

"Hey Tawn. Sonny." Chad nodded towards Tawni.

"Oh, so now I'm just 'Sonny'? No Sonny-Bunny? No Honey? Not even babe?" Sonny asked, faking hurt.

"Nope. You're _my_ Sonny-Bunny. You're _my_ Honey. _My_ babe."

Sonny giggled. "And you're my Chaddy. My babe. Mine."

**A Year Ago, June 13****th****, 3:00 P.M:**

**Another Flashback**

_**How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something**_

Chad put an arm around Sonny's waist as she was talking to her cousin, Taylor Chapman, at one of California's biggest parties of the decade.

"How do you like your first Cali-Party, Tay?" Asked Sonny, smiling.

"I love it! It's so awesome! Thanks for letting me stay here with you. It really means a lot." Taylor thanked Sonny, for the thousandth time that day.

"Like I said, it's no biggie." Sonny shrugged. "Oh my gosh, Taylor! Look who's checking you out! It's Daniel Evanson, from that movie 'Enchanted Love'! I should go—mphft" Sonny was interrupted by Chad's lips on hers.

When Chad pulled away, he smirked and said, "You promised me that you'd never 'Sonny-It-Up' again." And Sonny smiled.

**Present Day, December 6th, 6:53 P.M:**

_**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**_

Sonny flopped down on her couch and turned her radio up louder.

"I miss you Chad. I really do. I miss how you held me. I miss how you were always looking at me, never at another girl. I miss how well you got along with my friends, how great of a boyfriend you were, and how you would kiss me when I was talking. There's not ever one day that I don't miss any of that. But, most of all, I just miss you. And I hope that one day you'll come back to me. Signed, Sonny." Sonny folded the letter and put it in an envelope that was going to be mailed with one other.

Sonny got off of her couch, walked out the front door, and all the way down the street to the big blue mailbox on the corner of her street, and slipped two letters into it. Then, with her head downcast, she walked all the way back to her apartment.

**The Next Day, December 7****th****, 9:45 A.M:**

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**_

Sonny sat down on her and Chad's favorite bench in their favorite park, with a magazine, that had Chad on the cover.

She smiled; it was a heart-broken smile, but a smile nonetheless. She looked at the picture adoringly, exactly how she used to look at Chad. Especially when he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful when he was.

_**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**_

Sonny started thinking about that day when her and Chad went to a park, and ate by a small pond. How Chad fell asleep, head in Sonny's lap, and Sonny stroking his hair. She could always feel him inhaling and exhaling.

And the more she thought about it, the more she felt like Chad was forgetting her more and more each second. And it made her stomach twist and flop.

_**And I'll keep up with our old friends**_

Sonny took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Nathan Firman.

"Hey there, Lil' Yellow Robbing Hood. What up?" For the first time in weeks, Sonny smiled a real smile, once she heard Nathan's joke.

"Isn't that joke getting a little old, Nate? I didn't steal Chad away from you, you're a dude, his best friend. I'm a girl. I'm…I…_was_ his girlfriend." Sonny took a deep breath. "I'm uh, okay. I'm getting better. Gradually." Sonny let out a bitter chuckle. "How are you?" Sonny smiled.

"I'm doing great." Nathan paused. "Um, hold on just one minute. Don't hang up, I just gotta put the phone down."

"Who are you talking to, Nathan?" Sonny gasped once she heard Chad's voice.

"Julie. She needed to ask me something. I'm gonna go outside so I don't bother you with our couple-ey fights and stuff.." Sonny heard Nathan lie.

"Um, that doesn't bother me. Actually, can I talk to her?" Sonny's eyes widened, she didn't want Chad to know that she called his best friend. That would be weird.

"Umm…No." Sonny could practically _see_ Nathan and Chad's faces.

"And why can't I talk to my own sister?" Chad asked.

"Because, she doesn't want to talk to you. She wants to talk to her-"

"Don't you dare say it! You say it and I'll hurt you like I did after you told Sonny—" Sonny closed her eyes and tried to blink back tears. "I-I gotta go." Sonny heard someone running, she guessed it was Chad, and a door slam.

_**Just to ask them how you are**_

"So, how's Chad?" Sonny swallowed.

_**Hope it's nice where you are**_

Nathan sighed. "He's uh, good-ish. Filming a movie, starting a new T.V show.… Okay, fine! He's miserable. He has been ever since you broke up with him." Nathan said desperately, as Sonny's jaw dropped.

"He told you _I_ broke up with _him_? _He_ broke up with _ME_! He's the one that broke my heart, not the other way around."

"Seriously? So, let me get this straight; Chad tells you he loves you, you said it back, then, not even a year later, he takes it back?" Nathan asked, much like a teenage girl gossiping.

"That's exactly how it went. I can't believe he's lying to everybody like this."

"It just doesn't sound like Chad. He loved you, he really did.." Sonny heard shuffling, and then another door close, but this time it closed softer. "You did apologize to Abby, right?"

Suddenly, everything became clear to Sonny.

She never apologized to Abigail.

Abigail made Chad choose family over love.

Chad broke up with Sonny because she called his little sister a bottle blond idiot and a bunch of other things she shouldn't have said.

"No…I-I never did. And that's the reason that Chad broke up with me. And I'll regret it forever."

"Listen Sonny, he still loves you. Just remember that. And, after you apologize to his little sister, he'll be more than happy to have you back. It'll be fun to have you around again, you brightened his days. I'm sorry, but I have to go before Chad or Julie catch me talking to you, they'll kill me. Bye Lil' Yell-"

"Yellow Robbing Hood. Got it. Nate, it was good talking to you."

"You too, Sonny. Just say sorry to Abby. Hopefully you'll be around by Christmas."

"Will do. Bye Nathan."

"Bye Sonny." And with that, Sonny and Nathan hung up.

**Later That Day, 3:36 P.M:**

_**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**_

_**And something reminds you you wish you had stayed**_

Sonny looked up at the sky, it was sunny and perfect. One of L.A's most beautiful.

Sonny was hoping that this would remind Chad of herself, and he would wish he would've stayed with her.

_**You can plan for a change in the weather and time**_

_**But I never planned on you changing your mind**_

Sonny never planned on Chad leaving, she always planned on him staying. She always expected everything else to change. Like when her mother moved back to Wisconsin a month ago. Like when Grady moved to Florida with Kelly. Like when they change what time she has to go into work. Like the weather, today, it's beautiful. Yesterday, not so much.

All Sonny could do was call Abby, apologize, and wait. Wait for Abby to tell Chad, wait for Chad to come back. Ironically, the calling would be the hard part. She didn't know Abby's number, and she was scared that Abby wouldn't forgive her for what she said.

She took out her phone again and texted Tawni.

_Do you know Abigail Cooper's number?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**So, what'id y'all think? Is it any good? I'll never know if you don't review! **_

AbbieLovesChanny, what did YOU think? After all, this IS dedicated to you! It's your present for being so darn awesome! :)

_**I just wanted to say something, my life's been hectic. So, PLEASE be patient with me! I can't update as fast, but i'm trying!**_

_**Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

-GUMMYbear!


End file.
